


【DC/不义蝙超】统治者 the dominator 双性 NC-17 吾栖之肤AU

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【DC/不义蝙超】统治者 the dominator 双性 NC-17 吾栖之肤AU

你们走进来的，把一切希望都抛在后罢。  
————《神曲》

隔着那扇厚重的镶嵌了氪石粉末的铁门，克拉克听到了咚咚咚的脚步声，声音变得越近，越近。铁门上的智能锁发出滴滴地响声，他蜷缩身体，开始徒劳的将自己的脑袋深深埋进被子中，即使在长年累月的红太阳灯的照耀下，氪星人依旧不需要呼吸。

“克拉克。”一双带着茧子的手摩挲隔着被子摩挲上克拉克的腰腹，伸进被子，把他翻过来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，是布鲁斯韦恩。克拉克木然的任由他动作，红太阳灯和禁闭室内较高的恒温让他身上贴着一层薄薄的汗液，额发粘在头上，露出下面的一双独一无二的氪星蓝的眼眸，布鲁斯爱极了他这个样子，一个和粗暴动作格格不入的温和的亲吻就落在了克拉克的眉间。

“蝙蝠侠。”克拉克蠕动了自己的唇条件性的想要哼出声，却又把这些呻吟吞在口中。他只套了一件宽大的女士睡裙，这让他的主人的一切动作都变得如此轻易，挣扎只是情趣，因为它抵挡不住身上人的长驱直入。

布鲁斯韦恩接连的吻落在他的锁骨，敞开的胸口，一只冰冷的手沿着克拉克的脚踝滑上，顺着他的小腿肚，腿窝，落到大腿根上。腿根还遗留着青紫的淤青，酸痛让克拉克不自觉的挺身，从花穴流出的白色液体打湿了他的大腿根。他感到有些羞赧地向后缩了缩身体，静默的反抗着布鲁斯的动作，但这只是徒劳，支配者拉着他的一只脚踝向后一拉，大敞的肢体，被卡在中间的腿被迫分来而露出的发红的下身，不断涌出的被强制射入的精液为其增添了色彩。

克拉克仰着头，清晰地看到俯在他身上的人的眼瞳里露出了喑哑的颜色，接下来的一段时间他不会好过了。稍凉的手指轻轻撑开了他新生器官两边的阴唇。那两片笼在他阴道口的阴唇一被触碰就敏感的发抖，让他流出水来，有些粘稠的湿湿的液体从他厌恶的器官里滴出，热情的亲吻即将要插入他的身体的冰冷手指，把它们捂热了。

“卡尔，你真是敏感。”身上人发出了轻笑，克拉克可以听见他喉咙里的隆隆声，低沉喑哑。

“滚开…“这个词在克拉克的口中转悠，最终还是没有吐出口。蝙蝠侠需要的是乖顺的克拉克，是一个乖顺的性奴，承受他所有性欲的玩具，而不是卡尔艾尔，不义超人，曾经的领主超人。超人曾经是那样悲痛的告诉蝙蝠侠，这世上不存在克拉克肯特了，而最终他还是重新获得了克拉克的身份，从他的主人口中。

一根，两根，修长好看的手指开始在克拉克的窄小的阴道里摩挲，探索，又或者两指张大，撑开，任由蝙蝠侠好奇的打量，窥看里面猩红的内壁。最终，经过了缓慢的戳刺后，蝙蝠侠抽出了自己的已经粘腻的沾满了克拉克淫液的手指，滑下，开始掐弄他半裸露在外的阴蒂，新生的器官已经被玩弄了太多次，甚至已经展现出深红的浪荡颜色。

“…别…B“克拉克尝试夹紧自己的大腿，紧绷身体，不让身体反应造成的呻吟出口，他失败了，细碎的，夹杂着嘤咛的尖叫和喘息声低低的溢出了他的口。他不知道自己在叫谁，他只想停下，停下，再停下。

“接受浪荡的自己，卡尔。“蝙蝠侠俯在他的耳旁说，”荡妇。“一个坚硬又炽热的物什顶到了克拉克的腿根，他闭上了眼睛，下一秒，则是脱口而出的尖叫。

“对，就是这样，叫的更大声一点，你不是想我操你？“长时间待在红太阳房间里让克拉克变得更加虚弱，但身体却正相反，他们仿佛已经适应了蝙蝠侠强加给他的新器官，逐渐变大凸起的乳房，愈发敏感的身体，滑腻一用力就反出淤青的皮肤，克拉克感到害怕。

窄小的穴口靠着那点本能的润滑在蝙蝠侠惊人尺寸的阴茎面前被击溃了，克拉克不敢看，但他的身体却诚实的告诉了他蝙蝠侠到底有多大，每一次，每一次。鲜血加入了润滑的行列，这更加助长了蝙蝠侠的兴致，他耸动的更加用力，顶到最深处，用两枚留在外面的卵蛋拍打着克拉克的阴蒂，再连根抽出，用龟头再一次顶开克拉克的阴道，那层被赋予的，本来应该用来阻止他的处女薄膜早就在第一次粗暴的破处中就被顶开，坚硬的头部插的那么深，顶到了克拉克那个不愿意提及的，恐惧的地方。克拉克突然向前一窜，手脚并用的想要逃走，眼睛深深地盯着头顶上的那盏红太阳灯。

他被强行的拉回来，翻了个身，被迫跪在床单上，任由蝙蝠侠将性器进的更深了，他又顶到了那个器官，坚硬的贵族就这样用力的顶撞，戳刺，打开了那个隐秘的处于克拉克深处的子宫，克拉克的臀瓣被带着皮手套的蝙蝠侠抓住，进的更深了。内射，微凉的精液喷涌而出，涌进那个隐秘的器官，“别，求你了，布鲁斯，出来。“克拉克叫了身上人的名字，那个名字，这是他被关进红太阳房植入子宫的8个月来的第一次，出于恐惧，他腿软的跪在床上发抖，之前蝙蝠侠从来没有进入过，只是似乎漫不经心地在子宫外面戳刺，打转，好像从未觊觎这个软绵绵的吸允着龟头的器官。

“不，克拉克。“一个吻落在了克拉克的颈子上，接连涌出的不停的精液挤满了那个狭小的器官，甚至开始沿着布鲁斯的性器向下滑落。克拉克的肚子鼓起了一个小包，不知道是因为滞留在内的精液还是因为顶的又深又狠的性器。

半小时后，性器终于抽离了他的身体。只有稀少的精液滑出了克拉克的身体，其余的似乎都被那个令他厌恶的器官吸了进去，只有伸几根手指进去撑开内壁，它们才会依依不舍的流出。

“给我生个孩子，你想，那会多好啊。“是谁在他的耳边说话？克拉克的意志已经有些模糊了。他好像被抱进浴缸里清洁，清水让他的伤口疼痛，他缩起了身体，最后他被放到了干净的床单上。

这结束了吗？他问自己。

不

一个冰冷的钢铁触感的物件抵住了他的下体，克拉克甚至疲惫的没有想逃的能力，他双眼大睁，身体紧绷，反射性的抗拒。他刚刚经历了一场‘酷刑’的阴道被塞满了，窄小的内壁又被充分的打开，紧紧地贴着金属器具，随着推入的进程，克拉克细细的无力的呻吟，他想逃，但他做不到。

“你真乖。“一个吻落在了他的阴蒂上，克拉克可怜的抖了抖，又流出了一点水。”你的身体很适应，这个过程不会很慢。“

穿着一身体面的西装的男人离开他的下身，打开抽屉，带着愉快的表情向他展示那打逐渐变大变长的阴道形状的金属器具，眼睛可以看到的冰冷质感和体内的冰冷又难受的器具让克拉克蓦然掉下泪。“求求你，不要了，布鲁斯。我不要统治地球了，不要了。“他的嘴唇动了动。事情怎么会这样呢，他不懂。

他只是为了保护人们，那些禁令，那些危险测量标准，那些切除额叶的手术，他们会带来和平的。他曾经渴望过布鲁斯，在梦中，韦恩总裁是他身为克拉克时那样不可及的梦。他最终和露易丝在一起了，他的女友，他甚至梦想过和露易丝有一个家庭，但露易丝也被夺走了，小丑的计谋让他看到了超人的不稳定的倾向，她离开了。那些他幻想的，都变成了泡影，最终他决定放弃自己的身份，成为卡尔艾尔，永远。

他停不下杀死那些恐怖分子和反对人的步伐，自从小丑死去的一刹那，他已经回不了头了。我放弃了，我失去了，我什么也没有，至少我要和平。即使是癫狂的，人民畏惧的和平、

“这是为你量身打造的。“男人套上了一件新西装，眼神掠过克拉克脚上的镣铐，满意的审视着自己的作品，离开了。”我爱你，克拉克。“

下体的疼痛蔓延上来，克拉克甚至不敢动弹一下，他无望的合上眼，装作什么也没有发生。他的手搭在剧痛的被扩张打开的小腹上，抚摸着身上那件淡粉色的女性风格的睡裙。

世界上不存在克拉克。

只有卡尔艾尔，他会统治地球，带给世界和平的。

最终，他疲惫的，坠入了自己梦想的地狱中。

这是一个甜美的梦。

“我得离开。“克拉克抿着唇。

红太阳房间总是亮着灯，让他恍惚了时间。今天是几号？克拉克把一只手指搭在另一只手的指节上，迷惑地敲击，希望获得一个答案。覆在小腹上的手逐渐变得冰冷，他的下身以及内部那个隐秘的器官仍然被金属光泽的银色器具塞得严丝合缝，有些胀痛，他夹紧腿，让那个带给他痛苦和快感的残酷器官扩张器平稳地待在原位。

我得离开，他又在心里重复了一遍。

门被打开了，克拉克小心翼翼地维持着跪坐的姿势，等待将来的狂风骤雨似的性爱。他和布鲁斯并不怎么交谈，布鲁斯也不需要，他所说的每一句‘卡尔艾尔’式的话都会惹怒这位决意在超人身上施行独裁政策的暗夜君王。

今天的来客却显得格外有耐心。

蝙蝠侠褪下了自己的装甲，穿着一身昂贵的定制西装，西装外套敞开，下颚上附着水滴，克拉克猜测他刚刚沐浴完就赶来了自己的房间。

我应该感到自己被flatter（恭维）了吗？被如此的重视，我应该为此自豪吗？

一束漂亮的包着淡黄色蜡纸的玫瑰被握在他的手心，布鲁斯的另一只手上拎着一只包装精致的小纸盒。今天有一些不同，但克拉克却说不出到底是什么的缘故。

温暖的手落在克拉克的肩膀上，布鲁斯的动作很轻柔，就像害怕打破自己收下的人儿，“去换一套衣服吧，克拉克。”一个印着昂贵奢侈品牌标志的袋子被放在克拉克的床边，克拉克甚至有些慌乱地被带进了浴室。

门关上了，现在他一个人待着这个明亮的空间里。

滴——滴——

克拉克试图掩盖自己头痛，他打开了水龙头，伸出手任由水打湿自己的手指，哗啦啦的，如此自由。拉开了淡粉色睡裙的背部拉链，丝绸睡裙贴着脊背、小腹、小腿，最终滑落到脚边。克拉克抬腿迈进浴缸，温热的水包围了他的躯体，减轻了他下身的不适感。

被强行扩张、使用、投入运行的器官已经被好好的适应了，只是蝙蝠侠频繁的性爱让它们有些红肿，克拉克畏惧过一段时间，那些被强行射入的微凉精液，总让他忍不住挣扎尖叫，他渴望孩子，每当被人群中的孩子包围时他总是感到温暖熨帖，但绝不是蝙蝠侠的孩子，绝不是通过这个畸形的器官。

蝙蝠侠背弃了他，背弃了他的信任，不义领主的政权隆隆倒下，随着倒下的是卡尔艾尔曾残留的对布鲁斯的信任，也许还有曾经身为克拉克肯特的那样默默地短暂的爱恋，bruce wayne is a crush on me,我曾这样短暂默默又热切的爱过你，最终它们化为了怨恨、厌恶、甚至是恐惧。

不要将性爱强加于我，不要孩子，不要,布鲁斯韦恩。

流水摩挲着克拉克的可怜器官，痛楚、快感迫使他把手伸向自己的下身，挤入，隔着冰冷的器具喘息。

“克拉克？”浴室门外响起了布鲁斯低沉地询问声，克拉克心中哀叫道，他不应该在浴室里待太久的，他不应该一个人待着。门打开了，克拉克慌忙起身，又滑到在浴缸里，冰冷器具粗暴地摩擦着下体，这很痛，他咬住了唇。

“不，慢一点。”穿着整齐的男人一反常态地奔了过来，一手架在克拉克的腋下，一手顺着小腹向下滑去。“痛吗？”长时间扩张佩戴的器具脱离了人体，娇嫩的新生器官争先恐后地吮吸住布鲁斯的手指。

“还好。”克拉克低吟道，这是他被关入这么久来第一次在性爱场合之外被允许取下这个器具，他缩了缩身体，躲避着还呆在他体内的手指，他的脑袋抵到了布鲁斯的手臂上，人类温暖的体温传递到了他的后颈，真温暖，他理所应当又小心翼翼地享受着蝙蝠侠难得的柔情动作。

“起来吧。”布鲁斯扶着让他坐到床边上，取来白色的毛巾把克拉克裹住，擦干他的湿发，一件轻薄的丝绸礼服被套上克拉克的身体，衣服上印染的桔梗花被克拉克有些潮湿的发尾打湿，礼服裙的长度刚到克拉克的大腿肚往下，而下面他什么也没穿。

“我要告诉你些什么。”克拉克被布鲁斯引到那张狭小的桌子旁，那里放着一个小盒，克拉克的心开始砰砰直跳。“打开他。”他扯掉了丝带，盒子被打开，里面放着一个小蛋糕，最底下则是一张黑白的报告单。

克拉克开始颤抖，那是一张化验单，这无不让他联想到几天前蝙蝠侠把他强硬的压在床上进入，然后取走了他的血样，用闪着绿色荧光的针头。

他怀孕了。

“你不能这样做，布鲁斯。”克拉克感觉自己的脊背发寒，他不受控制地想要蹲下身窥看自己的小腹，然而在红太阳房里失去了超能力的不义领主并没有可以透视自己身体的X光射线.

而那张摊在他面前的报告又是如此的真真切切，丝毫不像是猫对老鼠的玩笑。

“它只是就这样奇妙的发生了，连我都震惊于你适应良好的身体。”蝙蝠侠站在克拉克的后面，把他捞进怀里亲吻他的后颈，那块敏感的皮肤很快就让克拉克软下了身体。

“安全起见。”所以现在克拉克口中正努力吞入蝙蝠侠巨大性器的头部，膝盖触在地面上，氪星人不需要呼吸，所以他可以更好的在布鲁斯的阴茎在他的喉咙里抽插的时候更好的服务，而被服务人的手则隔着轻薄的绸裙抚摸克拉克已经鼓胀起来的胸部，掐弄他敏感的乳尖。

克拉克努力伸出舌头舔弄着布鲁斯的性器，但那坚硬炙热的凶器只单单享受着他口腔和喉咙湿热的包裹和吸允，没有丝毫想要让他解脱迹象。当他再次深深地吞入布鲁斯的阴茎，一双手钳制在了他的头上，紧紧地压住了他的发丝，逼迫克拉克保持着这个难受的姿势。性器狠狠地抽插，不时摩擦过克拉克的两颊，最终，布鲁斯拔出了性器，把精液射在了克拉克的脸上，有几滴落在了他的口中。

乳白色的精液就这样洒滴在了曾经一身白色制服的不义领主脸上，混杂着泪水流下，如此搭调。

布鲁斯在心中叹了叹，看着曾经的不义领主麻木的咽下自己口中的精液，拖着自己脚上的镣铐走进浴室，打开水龙头，开始清洗。他突然有些手足无措起来，这并不是他事先的计划，也不是蝙蝠侠的PLAN B，他原本只是打算再一次击碎不义领主试图统治的想法，而一个孩子则是一个良好的筹码，他会很爱他或是她，但是假如说能用一个不义领主曾经渴望的孩子来牵制住‘卡尔艾尔’，再好不过了。

这是个理智的、经过了蝙蝠电脑计算所得的结果，而现在他却开始怀疑自己的决定。但当脸上还滴着水的克拉克再一次推开门，他又坚定了自己的想法，卡尔艾尔亦或者是克拉克肯特必须待在这里，这个房间，和布鲁斯韦恩在一起。

他们会有一个孩子。

“累了？”布鲁斯小心翼翼地把克拉克拉到自己的腿上，激烈的性爱使氪星人变得脱力，乖顺无比的躺在他的怀中，汲取着人类的温暖。他单手拆了了那个精致的小盒子，那里是一个漂亮的圆项圈，如果忽略上面镶嵌的几颗装了防护膜将辐射减低到正常水平氪石的话。“生日快乐，为你，宝贝。”柔软的皮革项圈被扣在了克拉克白皙的脖颈上，这是一种特殊的外星科技，只有蝙蝠侠本人能打开，上面简单的刻了B•W的字符，不过实际上这更像是那些年轻人们热爱的颈部饰品，细细一条，却能吸引所有人的眼球。

是我的生日吗？哦，那该是几号？克拉克现在还有些昏昏沉沉的，在红太阳房间里他的精神一直不怎么好。但他没有机会问出口，因为布鲁斯随即便吻上了他，跌跌撞撞地把他压在了柔软的床铺上。

但，没有那些强迫的进入式性爱，就像蝙蝠侠本人说的。

头一回，下身没有含着那些难受的器具，也不是坚硬火热的性器，克拉克躺在干净的床铺上，任由布鲁斯为他套上一个宽大的丝质上衣（它属于蝙蝠侠，而克拉克的睡衣正躺在洗衣机里），而其本人则只套了一条睡衣，赤裸着上身将他搂进怀中。

人类的心脏紧紧贴着他的背，传递的那样生动、真实，而克拉克甚至能想象到也许几个月后，他肚子里的那一个也会拥有这样一颗他能听得如此清晰的跳动着激烈的小心脏。

布鲁斯的唇贴在克拉克的耳垂旁，他温热的呼气让他生理性的缩瑟，他拥有一个敏感的躯体，“也许我们可以出去走走，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠的手撩过那个控制不义领主超人能力的项圈，即使出了红太阳室，克拉克也照样无能为力。

“那对孩子会不错。”克拉克控制不了自己，即使他只想要狠狠地切开自己的腹部掏出子宫里的那个恶劣的小玩意，但他甚至连想起‘kids’这个词汇都想要颤抖，哦，那是个孩子，他会像所有大都会的孩子那样拥抱人间之神吗，会在害怕的时候缩进母亲的怀里吗，谁会给他/她讲睡前故事呢。这些不可理喻的想法伴着玛莎曾经恳切的渴望孙辈的语气混杂在一起，就像一颗酸涩的柠檬，重重地坠在克拉克心头，酸涩交加，悲喜并重。

“是的。”他听见蝙蝠侠这样说，没有怜悯，也没有嘲讽，他们只是像一对疲惫的旅人，紧紧地拥在一张床上，就像一艘海上的船舶，我们要去哪里？没有答案。

克拉克的手隔着睡衣摸到了那个现在依旧平坦的小腹，身不由己，不，不由自主，那里一个跑得最快的，还不知道自己的宿命的小胚胎还一无所知的躺在那里。

“期待吗？“蝙蝠侠的唇贴上了克拉克的耳际在那里留下了一串濡湿的印记，他顺着克拉克的小臂摸下，十指紧扣。男人的下巴就搁在克拉克的肩膀上，温热的呼气打在克拉克敏感的后颈。

“I GUESS SO（我想是的）。”布鲁斯韦恩很好的践行了他的诺言，‘也许我们可以出去走走。‘在一座修葺了一个小庄园的无人小岛上，没有其他人，有的只是蝙蝠侠和超人，布鲁斯韦恩和卡尔艾尔。至少克拉克是这么希望的，成为’卡尔艾尔‘，而不是’克拉克肯特‘，他不愿意在这一点上也随了蝙蝠侠的意。至少在他肚子里的那个小玩意还在不停地闹腾的时候。

克拉克赤着脚走在柔软的沙滩上，私人海滩，柔软的沙质轻柔的按摩着他的脚底，一浪又一浪的海水迎着拍到了他的脚面上，他顺从的搭在身体两侧的手臂动了动，身体弯下，让他去触碰那些微咸的液体，阳光下闪着磷光的湛蓝海水在被掬入手的一刹那佛失去了所有的魔法，自由的浪涛停下，让他手中失去了十二点钟魔法庇护的仙度瑞拉变得平凡透明。就像他试图渴望的自由那样。

他突然就泄了气，懊恼的推开旁边试图环住他的腰不让他在浪潮中跌倒的男人，他的所有者，他的…敌人。“我们回去吧。”没等布鲁斯回话，他便径直往回走，毫无顾忌。但事实上他知道这样做的后果，他颈子上戴的项圈保证了他一旦远离他的主人B•W便会受到电击，氪石会在电子流的推动下打入他的静脉。

他不在乎，又或者他知道蝙蝠侠只会匆匆忙忙地离开海滨跑回他的身边，保证他不会‘被惩戒‘，也许是为什么肚子里的那个小兔崽子，WHO CARES，至少不是我。克拉克漫不经心地想着，此时蝙蝠侠已经匆匆的跑到他的身边，开始小心翼翼地询问：“晚饭的单子放在桌上了，你想要吃什么我可以给你做。”

喔！身价92亿布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭首富，竟然也会都一天窘迫的站在锅碗瓢盆前像一个‘普通人‘一样对照着菜谱上的调料开始疑惑‘适量’的分量到底是多少。克拉克想要开口讥讽，尤其是当他正坐在连接着餐厅厨房的客厅的小沙发上时，但夏日带着热气的风从窗棂吹入，让人很舒适地困倦，还没等他从超人的大脑中想出几个‘sucks’‘awful’以及更加糟糕的词汇，他就被困意掌控了头脑。

夜深了，他可以听到海岛上的青蛙叫和虫子嘀嘀咕咕的叫声，客厅里应该是烧起了炉火，海岛的晚上温度会降不少，一个毛茸茸的物什正搁在他的肚子上，那大概是一只温和的温暖的大型动物，像他以前在动物世界中看的那些猎豹和狮子，他听见了人类的喘息声，然后意识到了挨在自己有些凸起圆滚的肚皮上的物件是什么，毕竟这整个岛上可只有一个‘人类’，严格意义上来说，也许是两个。

布鲁斯韦恩正把自己的脑袋搁在我的肚皮上，这个想法击中了克拉克，而它（这个想法）就像房间中的大象一样，让他迷迷糊糊地想着，哈，我们是在参加什么领主与反动派的模范家庭节目吗？哦，模范丈夫蝙蝠侠，还是让人大跌眼镜的模范丈夫布鲁斯韦恩？

但是朦朦胧胧的，搭在他肚皮上的毯子被掀开了，连带着克拉克宽松的长T恤，热气打在了他的小腹上，一双温暖的大手在他的肚皮上流连打转，‘怎么，蝙蝠侠现在要靠这个在深夜手淫吗？’，然后什么冰凉的带着点热气的东西就落在了孕育着孩子的小腹上，‘怎么，蝙蝠侠的屌？’克拉克有些不屑，但马上他意识到了这是什么，一股酸涩的感觉从他冰冷的心上战栗而起，那是一个吻。

一个属于黑夜的，本该不为人知的，无名的亲吻。  
“Alicia（艾莉希亚）。“过了好一会，克拉克意识到，这是那个孩子的名字，一个女孩。在过去的几个月里他已经做了几次常规的产检，当然只是在蝙蝠侠的管控下，一枚助眠又无害的药物可以让他昏昏沉沉又乖顺的待上几小时而在这些时间后，几张黑白或是彩色的报告单就会被送到布鲁斯韦恩的手上。

克拉克不屑于去看，但现在他知道了，那是一个女孩，Alicia。

他肚子里的小物件热情的在呼唤下动了一动，那只小手掌（克拉克猜测）推挤着他肚腹的皮肤想要与他的父亲互动，肚子有些撕裂的疼痛让克拉克疼的皱眉，迷迷糊糊地动了动身子。这下他可以清晰地感受到他的小腹又被衣物和毛毯给覆盖了回去，后仰的动作让他彻底被布鲁斯韦恩抱在了怀中，男人久经训练的身体肌肉硬邦邦的，但甚在温暖，困倦中，他依稀感觉自己被腾空抱起然后降落在了柔软的被子上。

凌晨三点，布鲁斯听到了卫生间的抽水声，过了5分钟，门被打开，泄露出了暖黄色灯光。房间很快又回到黑暗，寂静的环境中钢索在地上摩擦的吱吱声显得格外的清晰，最后一具稍凉的身体躺在了他的身边。

克拉克。布鲁斯在心中默默地念道，装作熟睡把人搂进怀中给捂热，氪星人怀孕后体温偏低，就像在交配前需要靠晒太阳来提高体温的蟒蛇，氪星人顺从的窝在他的怀中，脑袋搁在他的手臂上，呼吸平稳。

登！身下的人突然一颤，温暖的脑袋进一步埋到了布鲁斯的胸口，氪星人的手向下伸，试图去屈起身体去够自己的小腿。

他装睡不下去了，布鲁斯坐起，“克拉克？”他打开了床头灯，克拉克的额头已经附上了一层薄汗，丝绸睡衣已经汗湿一片。

“没事，把灯关掉吧。”克拉克挣脱了他的怀抱，侧过身子把头偏向红太阳房的墙壁。

布鲁斯没有理会克拉克的话，他拉起身下因为怀孕而消瘦的氪星人，径直把克拉克从被单里提出来，克拉克的小腿已经变得有些发青，布鲁斯把克拉克的身体搂到怀中，让虚弱的氪星人的靠在自己的胸口喘息，他的手摸到氪星人的小腿，开始轻轻地揉搓，让抽筋的小腿逐渐放松。

“Feel better?(感觉好了一点吗)”一杯水被送到克拉克的手中，布鲁斯看着氪星人滚动的喉结和吞咽声，昏暗的灯光照在克拉克的脸上，氪星蓝的眼眸中仿佛乘着水，宽大的睡裙套在身上，露出下面洁白修长的双腿。

布鲁斯的喉结动了动。

一只手攀上克拉克的小臂把他推到在床上，被子被扯到一边，修长带茧的手掌顺着丝绸睡衣从臀部摸到光洁的脊背。布鲁斯低下头，亲吻上人间之神的锁骨，顺着向下，扯开吊带，露出氪星人鼓起的胸乳。

“嗯…别…”当自己的左乳被所有者湿热的唇舌所舔舐，另一只手则被布鲁斯韦恩在手中大力的搓揉，带茧子的手指搓过刚刚鼓起的细嫩的乳头，让克拉克只能把头埋在枕头被小声的乞求、啜泣。

“你爱这个。诚实一点，卡尔。”湿热的唇舌向下自己舔舐，让身下的人敏感的颤抖，两片阴唇被轻易的揉开，湿热的内腔迅速的含住了布鲁斯的手指，抽插时溢出的蜜液打湿了丝绸的睡衣。坚硬的性器顶住了湿热的器官，强行挤开湿热阴道里的液体，仅仅插入了一个头部便抽出，不断在克拉克的腿根上抽插撞击。

前后撞击的动作让氪星人只能跪趴在床上，高高的翘起自己屁股，把自己送进布鲁斯韦恩的手掌，让自己被掌控的更加完全。龟头顶开克拉克柔嫩的阴唇，深入一点便马上退出，再用力撞在克拉克的阴蒂上，把氪星人撞的全身发红，植入的女性器官已经因为频繁的性爱而变得猩红。

因怀孕而敏感的不行的身体很快就高潮，克拉克受不了地开始哭泣，孕期过高的激素水平让他变得愈发感性，八九个月份的肚腹小心地被氪星人托住，在撞击中微微晃动。在克拉克跪地腿都要僵住时，他身上的人终于满意的射在了他的腿根。

谁能想到人间之神，能够靠自己的热视线炸了战乱地区军区的不义领主现在只能把自己的脑袋捂在枕头里无声的哭泣呢？假如世人知道了蝙蝠侠把被他推翻的超人政权领导者卡尔艾尔操的怀孕，这只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠还能获得人民的支持吗，怕不是立马就会被政府送到幻影之地了吧，克拉克想道。

他不会就这样被驯服的，他是世界上最后的一个氪星人，他会带来和平。

湿热的毛巾擦遍全身，清理干净的身体被塞进干净的被单，疲乏的性爱耗尽了克拉克最后的一点能量，他陷入了安眠。

“告诉我先生们，你们真的相信一个黑漆漆的只敢在夜里出现的怯懦小丑可以推动美国，推动世界的安宁？恐怕他待在下水道样的哥谭更为合适。”UN联合政府驻华盛顿的使馆可视电子屏上映出一个穿了蓝灰色装甲肌肉如巨石般的‘人影’，他的五官分明如沟壑般下陷深邃，夸张的体态让人想起北欧和希腊神话里的半神。

“我们可不这么想，达克赛特先生。蝙蝠侠是UN政府的奠基人之一，我们非常相信他会站在我们这一边。”电子屏的公屏上几十个大大小小的投屏分别来自各国而其中一位面上稍显年轻的男人争着回答了他，这并不奇怪，一大批的年轻人都对那个在他们的青春期里出现的‘无所不能的超人’都有过一段迷恋，即使超人被蝙蝠侠打败后不知所终，他的强权统治依然拥有着一小部分的拥趸。

轻轻地附和声在屏幕之间传递，“也许我们该•••”“我们不应该相信他”“假如说有什么交换”“反正这对我们也没有坏处”，窃窃私语和不断响起的电话铃可并不像他们所表现的如此忠诚。蝙蝠侠靠背叛超人来打破前任的政权但他建立的假想式的‘乌托邦’早就糟得了军政界人士的不满。钱，可以，政治献金，贿赂议员，贿赂选民，里面可绝不能有‘平民重建补偿金’。死在大街上更不错不是吗。

“是我身在外太空而不知道地球的近况吗，蝙蝠侠已经成为了道德领袖。那可真是遗憾，也许在你们地球人看来强行监禁前领导人改造了性奴是远甚于额叶切除手术的安全措施”达克赛特低下头，眼神在各个UN政府领导人的面上流转。他得到了他想要的答案。

“这听起来有悖人权。”正义之士们说，“请您不要凭空说大话。”

“我只想要那个孩子。目前我对地球失去了兴趣，再说假如有问题你们还可以保留着你们的黑暗骑士不是吗？”他狭蹙的眉眼泄出一丝精光，“哦，你们还不会不知道那位骑士的真实身份吧，大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯韦恩。”

一张清晰的照片被投影在电子屏上，战后联并的33个国家，UN联合政府的百余位领导人一同清晰地看见了其上肚腹凸起被身后穿着灰色运动衫面色沉郁的韦恩总裁。

“我们需要更多的细节才能定罪。”‘我就知道’为什么不论新旧政府韦恩工业都能屹立不倒而只要布鲁斯韦恩被一并定罪，富可敌国的财富可供他们一并瓜分，至于新政府的首领，We will see（走着看吧！），隔着荧屏的人仿佛对视般抬起了头。

“为什么不去问问那位阶下囚呢？我可以帮忙。到时候我带走我的武器*，你们接管整个地球，或许我还可以给蝙蝠侠安上什么仪器让他们帮你们打扫打扫卫生。”

他们的投票获得了意见一致。

屏幕闪了几下光停下了。

FUCK!

克拉克低头大喘气，重重的一拳打在了入侵者的脸上。他的下腹部还在隐隐作痛，脖颈上的项圈狠狠地勒住，几乎让他喘不过气。

布鲁斯韦恩依旧会经常性的“探访”他这位罪犯，不过频率大大减少，每当深夜他能感受到一个温暖的躯体压在他的旁边而醒来时身边总是空无一人。

这是难得的机会，大概是什么反叛军或者是外星人闯进了这里，破坏了被改建的韦恩庄园的防御机制，控制系统全线崩盘，但是他沉重的腹部和红太阳灯让他难以支撑自己，歪歪扭扭的站起碰到了一列的图书，布鲁斯韦恩坚持为他肚子里的那个小崽子每天都念上二十分钟的童书。哈，果然这是家庭不幸的人试图弥补的通病。

“把他带出去！”厚重的镶嵌了氪石的石门被打开，他只套了件长款的孕袍和针织衫被拖拽出红太阳室外，恒温室外的微凉空气让他打了个冷战。敏感的乳尖受到刺激悄悄洇湿了他胸部的面料，就像一只该死的奶牛而这一切都是布鲁斯韦恩的错。

他被带到了一个亮堂的环形房间，房间很大，中间的一排穿着军装，另一排则坐得像陪审团一样严整，都穿着服帖的西装，就好像在参加什么审判会。

“卡尔艾尔，这也就我们熟知的超人。今天我们在此地审判布鲁斯韦恩假冒公权以 蝙蝠侠之名实行独裁的行径，作为蝙蝠侠的对手，可否请您上前陈述布鲁斯韦恩在您身上的暴行。”审判至少已经开始了一半，而超人就像小丑一样被带上了证人席。准确的来说并不是像小丑，鉴于那些恐怖分子也正端坐在席位上作为受害人出席。

克拉克扫过坐在房间里的人们，看着他们身上的军装和徽章，毫不意外的在后排看到了自己曾经调查过的几个军阀。

他们没有确定的证据，不然也不会花大力气冲进韦恩庄园只为了把曾经独裁统治实行宵禁的不义领主给带出来来指认蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的关系。

克拉克扫过这些像重新翻身做主的政客的嘴脸，他们就像秃鹫，早已经牢牢地盯上了庞大的韦恩集团这块肥肉，贪婪的神情溢于言表。他毫不怀疑在托马斯韦恩和玛莎韦恩的葬礼上他们也是这样西装革履的把手放在布鲁斯韦恩的肩膀上，低声劝慰小韦恩‘节哀’，而把这个哥谭富豪的葬礼当做最盛大的一场交集晚宴瓜分领地，榨尽一丝一毫地油水然后将这个死了父母的孩子抛向污水池。

他们看上去胜券在握，而克拉克很清楚自己现在的样子，就在他来这里的路上就已经被带走强制性的打开躯体做了好几次的“生理检查”。充满了恨意的人间之神，现在正大着肚皮，脖颈上挂着像狗一样的项圈，于是理所当然的应当接受这些“未来统治者”的垂怜，好让自己在审判结束后还能飞在街头在游乐场里救猫。

“当然，我会指证布鲁斯韦恩的。”于是他告诉他们。

现在，他就站在那块直播播送给高管领袖的屏幕前，站在那些高管面前，一手还拖着自己沉重的腹部，宽松的袍裙让他看起来什么都不是，克拉克看见他们眼中的嘲讽。

“卡尔艾尔，也就是我们说的超人，请问布鲁斯韦恩是否以蝙蝠侠的身份抓捕到你后又将你关在监牢里强行给你做了子宫移植手术？”人们发出惊呼，开始窃窃私语，这毕竟是曾经的独裁者。

克拉克扫过审判席上的官员，转身看向布鲁斯韦恩。他的头发上粘满血污，鼻青脸肿，黑色的装甲被大块撕开，只剩下胸口还残存着一些，他的腿大概是被打断了，正艰难地趴在被告席上。

“不，这并不准确。事实上，在蝙蝠侠抓捕我之后，我被送到韦恩监狱，我曾经的人类身份让我和韦恩先生有交集，我自愿接受了这个手术。”

瞧，你的不杀原则，只是让人们把枪口对准了你罢了，而当人民倒戈攻击你，你逃无可逃。那双被打肿了蓝眼睛循着声音看向了克拉克。他真的像一条垂死乞怜的狗。

“所以你的意思是，韦恩先生和蝙蝠侠毫无关系？”

“并不准确，韦恩先生确实一直在资助正义联盟，抱歉，曾经的联盟。”克拉克托住了自己的小腹，那个该死的兔崽子又踢了他一脚。Batman can be defeat but no by politican，蝙蝠侠可以被打败，但绝对不是被政治家。

“我们只想知道一个简单的回答，布鲁斯韦恩是否是蝙蝠侠？”

“不，抱歉，并不是。”

“所以超人先生，您到底是怎么把自己搞到现在的样子的？”

“我爱布鲁斯，我们想要一个孩子。“

起诉无效。

克拉克艰难地走上前去，帮阿尔弗雷德把布鲁斯韦恩从审判席上拉起来，他被直接从监狱带到这里，鲜血流了一地。

“我们应该回家。”他说。等我要回我的力量，我要重新把你身上的骨头一根根的敲断再杀掉那个孽种而不是像玩物被观赏。

“是的。”那摊几乎被打残了烂泥回答他道，带着血液的手摸到了克拉克的肚子上，“我们应该回家。”


End file.
